


The Power of Love

by ddagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Sex, Superpower Sex, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> So, my amazing partner in crime righteousnerd was having a rough week and I wrote some inhuman!Philinda sex to cheer her up. She suggested I post it, and here it is! I would love to return to this idea if people like it, so let me know!

This wasn't the first time they'd slept together. 

 

A few nights over the course of their four years at the Academy: products of long hours on the mats and a few shots of tequila. Here and there on missions. Once, after Bahrain; after Andrew. With a history, it was easy for Phil to declare that  _this_ was nothing like before.  _This_ was intoxicating. 

 

Melinda had been first. She'd rushed after Skye in Puerto Rico and found herself frozen in a stone chrysalis. Coping with her new abilities had been a struggle; it was difficult to cope with the potential to read and manipulate others’ emotions. For a while she had cut herself off from him, from Skye...even from Andrew. But she'd returned after she'd found something to like about this new version of herself. A version that was not the monster she had previously claimed to be.  

 

The first night they'd made love with Melinda's new gifts had been intense. She could feel his arousal, his excitement, his love. Her own had bled through into her touch; passing forward with every stroke and caress. There had been moments where the world had stopped turning and it just became Melinda riding him; her body reaching up to claim her climax. Their love and lust had swallowed them whole. 

 

Things were intense. But  _good._ Then came the Iliad. 

 

His hand had reached out without even thinking. There was the conscious thought of  _Mack,_ of  _Fitz._ Not of himself. He reached out for the crystal, feeling the cold weight in the palm of his hand. Then he felt that palm harden, solidify. His last thought was of Melinda.

 

His first thought was of her too. 

 

For a while they thought it was the Tahiti serum that had prevented his change. After all he showed no physical signs of the change; nor any special powers. Melinda kept touching him in the days after the Iliad; to check his emotional state or just to reassure herself that he was there he did not know. He did remember the first time he  _knew,_ without a shadow of a doubt, what she _wanted_.  _Needed._

 

Sex had always been something intimate between them. At times they might have disregarded such a notion; but it was always private, personal. Nothing could be more intimate than what they had now. Emotions spilling over; sensed with just one touch. Need and want flooding out, Phil responding to every desire. Sometimes, when they were lost in each other, Phil wasn't sure whether the want came first or whether he just  _knew._

 

Phil had never experienced anything like it. It was like finding the other half of his soul. 


End file.
